Rogue and Storms Excellent Adventure
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Regular cats Rogue and Storm rediscover their past lives.Rogue a Knight who can use a little magic and Storm a RedMage. They must defeat an evil Sorcerer and Sorceress and save Nocturnia from going into an Eternal winter before it's too a little bit of e


Someplace on earth.

"See ya later Rogue,See ya later Storm"

A girl left the room with the 2 cats in it. A Blue named Rogue and a Black cat with a small white spot on his chest named Storm.

"Finally maybe we can have a peaceful nap."

"For once Storm, you might be right".

It was night time.

A small white light came in the room.

The light morphed into a female figure with fairy wings.

"Who or what are you?"

"Well Rogue i will answer that in a minute."

"You look familiar."

"Well i chose a person from your memory. And i look like this. Does that answer your question Rogue?"

"Well why are you here?"

"Easy. Our world needs your help again. Storm right?"

"Yeh...how do you know are names?"

"HeeHee..You and Rogue are both reincarnated warriors from my world."

Rogue gave her a quizzical look,slightly tilting his head.

"Explain."

"Alright Rogue. You do need to hear that much."

"Well start explaining."

"Let her get to it big mouth."

"Thanks Rogue. Alright close your eyes and listen to my voice only."

They closed their eyes and the girl they were talking too was there. The girl in question had odd/Dirty blonde ish colored hair that went to a little past her butt. And Green/Blue eyes. Also was around 6 feet tall. And had pretty fairy type wings.

"Alright. Here is your past story.

You are legendary heroes where i come from. It goes that you Storm were a legendary Red mage with extremely powerful magic. And you Rogue were a legendary Warrior. You also could do some magic just as Storm could also use a sword.

Our world at the time was in grave danger of dieing do too an eternal winter brought upon us by a pair evil magic users. A sorcerer and a sorceress.

But thanks to the bravery that you and Storm had. Our world was saved and the magic user's were too strong to be destroyed,but they were sealed away by the most powerful wizards and shaman as well as high priest's and priestess's. Among others from around the world. But at that time in our world you two did not survive that battle. But for your bravery you were written into legend. Alright you may open your eyes."

They re-opened their eyes.

"What a story."

"yes Rogue. But it is all true. Well will you two help save my home as well your former one? Oh and if the planet is completely destroyed. They will come here eventually."

She entertwined her hands together to make a pleading motion and looked at them.

"We will help."

"Really! Thank you."

"Rogue you do know that there's a chance that we'll oh i dont know DIE!."

"Do not worry. I believe that the fates were prepared for this. Because you do still have your former powers. It's just now that you are in another world and form, The fates suppressed them so you could live happily and peacefully in this world."

"Well how do we get there? and won't someone notice us missing?"

"Do not worry Rogue. I've prepared for this. You see the humans here will see a mental projection of you. The image from a memory except it will act like you do based off memories from individual humans. And Storm like i said i believe that the fates may be on our side, plus you will have help this time. So do not worry about dieing so much."

"Well when do we leave?"

"Glad you asked Rogue. We leave now if your ready."

"Wait. What do we call you?"

"You should call me something now should'nt you? Well how about Tiffany then."

"Well i guess so."

"Well Rogue you asked. And what better name than the human i'm taking after. As to be your guide."

"our guide?"

"Yes Storm. I will also be helping to protect you as well. Someone has to watch you two."

"Lets just go already."

"As you wish Rogue."

The three of them turned into small white light balls and disappeared.

When they reappeared they were in what appeared to a cottage of sorts.

"That was fast."

"Yeah thats true."

"So i see your both alright from the trip."

"Yeah thanks for asking T."

"Storm why T?"

"Well it still means Tiffany but its just shorter."

"That's fine i guess. Anyhow welcome to

Staria."

"Is that the name of the planet or the place we're in?"

"Well Rogue it's the name of the town we're in. It was formerly the hometown of you both i believe."

"Is it your hometown as well?"

"Yes Storm it is."

"Well what now?"

"Well Rogue it's time for you two to meet a few people."

"Who?"

"Well..for one the leader and shamanic high priestess of Staria, Marlaina.

And it could'nt hurt for you to know Staria's red mage Sheriff Dyno. Then we'll go from there."

"Alright."

"Okay Rogue Storm we need to go to the house of eternal light."

"Why is it called that?"

"Well you see that is a building for housing and training some of the strongest white and some red mages around here. Also on the other side has the housing for the high-up's of the town."

"Is there anything else we should know of?"

"Yes Rogue. The building for training the strongest black mages is on the other side of town. Its called the house of eternal darkness. They also teach the red mages the black magic just as the building we're headed too teaches them white.

And there is even a warrior training area too."

"Amazing."

"Indeed Storm. One last thing aside the fact that you will hear the rest from Marlaina.

See this town is also called 'The city of balance'.

And Staria's main symbol is that of the YinYang."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Lets go. Oh and since it's like eternal winter here take these."

She put special red collars on them.

"They will always cast a spell of warmth on you."

So they headed out the door.

It was a nice town with a mix of brick buildings and cottages. There were shops of all kinds too.

When they came in this world from being the little balls of light. They had appeared at an inn.

A building was coming into view...a very big building. mainly in width though.

It was snowing but lightly and they each caught a snowflake on their tongue and continued on their way.

They got inside the massive building and in the lobby of the residential area for the leaders of Staria.

A woman appeared like they had. Through a ball of light.

She had Brown eyes and was about 5'7 and had long black hair. And was wearing a long white hooded robe. Something like that of a traditional white mage,only with gold trim.

"Hi Azzurra!"

"Welcome all. We shall head to my living residence to discuss this further."

So they went to another area not too far away.

There was a small castle there. Tradional looking except it was made of solid white marble.

"I thought the building back there was for the higher up's?"

Smiling T turned toward Storm and said "Yeah the higher up's. Not the Highest up."

"Lets go inside shall we."

"uh yeah."

inside the castle.

"Alright you will need to be blindfolded as so you will not see where we are headed."

"ookaay."

She went and blindfolded each of them.

They were carefully being guided to a place inside the castle.

After what seemed like 15 minutes woth of walking they stopped.

She removed there blindfolds.

they were in a beautiful glowing room. And in the middle was a sword floating in mid air.

"Why is there a sword floating in the air?"

"Well Rogue, that is the sword of merlin. I used it in the battle against the magic pair so long ago."

"Wow. hey! it just hit me..how do you understand us? i mean we meow and well where we come from humans speak english not cat."

"Storm,Rogue. It's not us who understand you. It's you who speak the language of Nocturnia. The reason we are here is to unlock the power you already have hidden with you, From your past lives here."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"With the sword of merlin. It has powerful magic."

"Is this gonna hurt."

"No."

Azzurra held out her arm and the sword came into her hand. She pointed it at Rogue and Storm and they started to glow.

Rogue glowed a mix of black and blue while Storm glowed black and red.

Their glowing forms morphed them to where they still had their cat form except they were standing on two paws instead of four (think swat cats: the radical squadron.).

They stopped glowing.

"What happened?"

"Well Rogue. This is your form from your past life. here."

:Over the intercom:

"Miss Azzurra! come quickly! there is trouble!"

:Intercom shuts off.:

"Let us hurry."

So they closed their eyes and were escorted to the main room of the castle.

Two others were there waiting.

A Female dog creature that was around 5'5 with tanish colored short hair.

The human was about 5'4 and had short hair as well.

"Miss azzurra. Their attacking already!."

"Harley are you sure.?"

"Yes,We just came from a warning battle, with a message for you from them."

"What is it then?"

"They said that they are going to turn the planet into their own winter paradise. Also they are getting their revenge for what happened when they were sealed away."

"I had hoped it would'nt have started so soon."

"Oh!"

"What is it Dyno?"

"They also said to meet them at the entrance in front of the 'Castle of the damned' in one week. and for them to come only."

Points to Rogue and Storm

"What!"

"Are you sure you heard that right Dyno?"

"Yes. Why there, They did not say. They are also now calling themselves the 'Demon Duo'."

"I think i know but i am not certain."

"Hey excuse us. But what is going on?"

"Sorry Rogue. You see, You and Storm are going to have to battle sooner than expected."

"Why exactly?"

"Well Storm. The fate of our world now lies with you and Rogue. Because since they esacped. You each will have to start training to bring out your supressed powers as soon as possible."

"Do we stay like this?"

"Well Storm in this world yes. now you two are going to go to diffrent places and begin. Dyno will take Storm and Rogue you come with me. We'll all regroup at the dining hall at 8:00 pm for dinner and a recount of what information we have. Lets go."

So Harley,Dyno and Storm went to the house of eternal darkness,while Azzurra,Tiffany and Rogue went to the training area for warriors and such.

So the week went by a little too fast for anyone's liking.

In their week there, Rogue and Storm re-learned nearly everything that they needed. most of it came naturally though. Although there was that incident with Storm using a fireball though. And Rogue's first time re-learning the sword. But it was obvious that they're powers were showing up nicely. They even did a few things on their own that they were not taught.

Then the time came.

"Well boys,Its time for you to do battle."

"I think they'll do fine Azzurra."

"What T. said. We have been working hard."

"Yes Storm but who knows what they will do. We had plans for the possibility of them escaping but they fell through. You two were a last resort."

"Have more faith in us Azzurra."

"Rogue i do believe in you both, It's just i have a feeling about this...that's all."

"They're here to escort them."

"Thanks Dyno."

They went outside and there was what looked like an army there. The entire town was surrounded. The most that stood out was the horse back knights with black armor. They had two more horses with them.

The army was that of a variety of goblins, animated skeletons and some creatures of many races and demons.

"They have increased their power to get this many on their side."

"Goodbye you two..and goodluck."

They were wished their goodlucks and farewells. But they said they would return. So they mounted the two horses and were guided away to the castle.

From the massive army surrounding the town, one person came to face Azzurra.

"I challenge you Azzurra."

"And who are you?"

"General Tor. of the Demon's army."

"I see."

"If you do not accept my challenge i will order all the soldiers here to attack the town."

"Fine. i accept your challenge."

"Excellent. They said you might be able to match my strength."

"We shall see."

So Azzurra pulled out the sword of merlin and Tor pulled out a Black excalibur.

While they started fighting he made a quick habd gesture to his army to attack.

"Tor. You are an idiot. I saw this coming."

"What do you mean."

"Take a look."

From the house of eternal light and the house of eternal darkness as well as the training center.

White mages,Red mages and Black mages were coming out and the trainers and trainees were coming out of the training center where Rogue and Storm were.

"Shall we continue. They have already started."

"Curse you woman."

So they continued on with their fight.

Meanwhile Rogue and Storm had reached the castle.

There were two creatures dancing with each other amongst the snow.

They both had dragon wing's.

The female had very long fiery red hair and was just a couple of inches shorter than the other.

The guy had short white hair.

They were both wearing matching black jumpsuits complete with boots.

And somewhere from inside the castle a song was playing that they were dancing too.

"Sleigh bells ring

are you listening

in the lane

snow is glistening.

A beautiful sight

we're happy tonight

walking in a winter wonderland"

She makes a snow shaped bird in her almost instanly. And then with a little magic it flies away only to slowly disappear until it is turned into snowflakes.

"Gone away is the bluebird

here to stay is the newbird

He sings a love song

As we go along

walking in winter wonderland."

They both use magic to make two snow people. and animate them as they dance as well.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman then pretend that he is parson brown.

He'll say: Are you married?

We'll say: No man. but you can do the job when your in town."

They make fire swirl around them as the song continues.

"Later on we'll conspire

as we dream by the fire

to face unafraid the plans that we've made

walking in winter wonderland."

They still dance together with the music.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman and pretend that he's a circus clown.

We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman until the alligators knock him down."

They dance closer and rub noses than split apart as the song continues on.

"When it snows

ain't it thrilling

Though your nose gets a chilling

We'll frolic and play the eskimo way walking in a winter wonderland."

They song starts to fade as they finish.

"Walking in a winter wonderland

Walking in winter wonderland"

Both the song and the dancers stop and the two turn to face Rogue and Storm.

"You do have honor to you still. Right Lilia."

"I agree Dart."

"After all, You let us have our last dance."

"You plan on dying in this battle don't you?"

"Yes Rogue that is right. I will face you while Lilia faces Storm."

"Did you do all this for this battle?"

"Yes we did. Although we were both angered for being sealed away for so long. So the revenge part is only slightly true."

"Like Dart said. We were angered. but also we tried so long ago to live around this world together. But we are too powerful and hunted. We do not want that anymore. If you kill us in this fight,We will be together in our death."

"But im sure Azzurra would help."

"Storm...we tried that as well but we were always hunted and there is only so much one person can do. we were caught and sealed away. But together our magic over the course of many years finally freed us."

"When we die the spell will break."

"Lilia,Rogue,Storm...shall we begin."

"yeah."

So Rogue and Dart went at it with their swords. Rogue was given a sword much like the excalibur. and rogue was dressed in jeans. A long sleeved shirt with proper armor.

Storm and Lilia went at it with various magic spells. Storm was dresses like a red mage.

The two came together and chanted a spell but Storm managed to cast barrier on them in time to save them so Rogue went in and got a good blow in on Dart's arm.

The fight went on edge until they started to use their most powerful spells so Rogue and Storm had to do the same.

Storm summoned a spell called Fire holy.

And Rogue had put a little bit of diffrent elements into his sword.

So Rogue and Dart charged each other

while Lilia and Storm both shot their attack toward each other.

Both created huge explosions seen for miles.

When the smoke cleared two bodies were on the ground fallen next to each other.

"Thank you for this final fight."

"We can be free now"

"You know you were our toughest opponets in time passed"

"may luck be with you know."

"Lilia."

"Dart."

"Together forever"

Upon saying their final words they closed their eyes and they were now free.

Tiffany came out see them.

"Tiffany what are you doing here?"

"Well Rogue i am here to see their souls to the judges. and take you home."

"Do you have to take their souls away?"

"Yes Rogue i do. The judges are not as mean as they sound. They are fair people. Let's go."

So she teleported the souls of the bodies and Rogue and Storm as well as herself to a cloudy area with alot of white and sky blue.

"I have brought their souls for judement."

"Very well. This will not take long. We were watching them and have already decided to reincarnate them to the world where Rogue and Storm went."

"That is great!"

"When do we go home?"

"Well Storm. I will be taking you two there now."

"Goodbye judges."

"Farewell for now."

So they did the lightball thing and Rogue was back in his chair,and Storm was on his spot on the bed. Both back in cat form.

They woke up.

"Was that a dream?"

"I don't know Storm...i don't know."

Back on Nocturnia.

"I'm glad you won the battle Azzurra."

"Thank you. But should'nt you be back there too?"

"I think you're right. Goodbye Azzurra. I will see you again one day."

So she left in a lightball as well.

"Until we meet again. Too bad it january. It would much more of a victory if it was not still snowing."

Back on earth.

A girl enters the room.

"Hey Rogue. Hello Storm. You have a treat."

So Rogue and Storm's adventure ends. Two souls can be begin anew and Nocturnia was saved from an eternal winter.

The end.

By: RogueWarrior869.


End file.
